Like Apple and Cinnamon
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: AU/Kejadian yang begitu singkat ini, bagaimana mungkin kita berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama? Chemistry like apple and cinnamon/Good night, then.


**I don't own any of these things.

* * *

**

**Like Apple and Cinnamon**

Sakura berjalan sendirian menyusuri lorong terbuka yang gelap sekolahnya. Ia membawa beberapa buku tebal dan mencangking tas hitam berat menuju ke sebuah ruangan terpencil yang ada di ujung lorong. Hanya terdengar suara binatang-binatang kecil dan derap pepohonan mengingat ini sudah malam dan tidak ada lagi orang yang suka rela tinggal lebih lama di sekolah,

kecuali Sakura.

Sejak menjabat sebagai panitia humas sebuah kegiatan besar, Sakura hampir menghabiskan malamnya di sekolah dan kembali pulang ketika jam pelajaran pagi dimulai. Hal ini membuatnya kerap kali terlambat dan mendapatkan detensi dari para guru. Detensi yang paling sering ia terima adalah membantu tukang kebun menyiangi taman saat jam istirahat. Kalau ditanya apakah dia lelah, maka tak seorang pun yang bisa memaksanya menjawab. Sakura bukan tipe orang yang mudah bangga dengan aktivitasnya.

Sekolah saat ini memang sangat sepi. Tidak ada siswa yang rela menghabiskan waktu malamnya di tempat mengerikan seperti sekolahan di malam hari kalau bukan Sakura. Sebenarnya keadaan ini juga masih baru, sebelumnya aktivitas di malam hari merupakan hal yang sah-sah saja dan wajar bagi kalangan siswa. Namun, semenjak adanya laporan dan wali siswa yang mengatakan ketidaksetujuan akan jam ekstrakurikuler malam, maka kepala sekolah meminta kepada pihak kesiswaan untuk meniadakan jam ekstrakurikuler di malam hari.

Tentu saja, bagi seorang yang gemar bekerja seperti Sakura akan sangat terganggu dengan kebijakan kepala sekolah tersebut. Oleh karena itu, biarpun sendiri dan hanya berkawan udara malam Sakura tetap bertahan untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas organisasinya secepat mungkin.

Sakura berbelok ke arah kanan begitu sampai di ujung lorong dan kembali berjalan beberapa meter lalu sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju: ruang kesiswaan. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, tetapi cukup untuk melakukan banyak hal: rapat, berdiskusi, mengerjakan laporan. Ruang kesiswaan juga dilengkapi dengan komputer dan peralatan kantor lain agar bisa digunakan dengan baik. Benda-benda itulah yang selalu disentuh oleh Sakura. Hampir setiap kali ke ruang kesiswaan, Sakura mengetik sesuatu.

"Hoaaamm." Gadis itu berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya agar tetap dapat berjaga entah sampai kapan. Dikeluarkannya sebuah map biru lalu ia menyalakan komputer yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ia mulai mengetik.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan laporannya tentang penyebaran undangan ke berbagai sekolah di sekitar sekolahnya. Dengan hati-hati, gadis itu mulai mencetak ketikannya ke dalam sebuah kertas berukuran A4 yang tersedia di meja perlengkapan.

"Akhirnya selesai untuk hari ini," katanya puas.

* * *

Sakura bergegas untuk pulang ke rumahnya setelah merapikan beberapa dokumen di ruang kesiswaan. Ia tidak lupa bahwa tadi siang ada perdebatan hebat antara kepala kesiswaan dengan ketua pelaksana acara. Ada banyak sekali bukti dokumen yang dikeluarkan oleh pihak pelaksana agar acara yang sudah disetujui kepala sekolah tetap berjalan. Namun, kepala kesiswaan yang notabenenya pihak pengajar masih menyinggung soal laporan dari wali siswa. Mengingat hal itu hanya membuat Sakura sakit kepala.

Tak lama setelah semuanya beres ia merasa ada seseorang selain dirinya di ruang kesiswaan tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tuan Yang-Selalu-Benar?" tanyanya pada seorang siswa yang duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan dua tangan saling berdekapan: Sasuke, sang ketua pelaksana.

Laki-laki itu mengerlingkan padangannya ke tumpukan buku tebal yang Sakura pegang. "Ini ruang kesiswaan, dan aku ketua pelaksana dari acara kita. Jadi rasanya tidak pantas kalau kau bertanya serendah itu padaku," jawabnya ringan sambil mendengus, membuat Sakura menggigit bibir tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Kau tentu masih ingat dengan ancaman kepala kesiswaan yang akan mengadukan kita pada orang tua jika masih berkeliaran di sekolah lewat pukul delapan begini," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Namun agaknya laki-laki di hadapannya kali ini menghiraukan dan justru mengambil majalah olahraga yang ada di rak buku.

_Sejak kapan benda seperti itu kuletakkan di rak buku?_

Sasuke terus membolak-balik halaman demi halaman tanpa ada niat untuk membacanya. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura tidak akan pergi sampai dirinya mengatakan alasan mengapa masih berada di sekolah.

"Sejak kapan kau hobi kerja lembur begini? Kau terlalu pintar untuk sekedar tahu bahwa kita tidak pernah mendapat upah dari komite untuk setiap acara yang kita adakan," kata Sasuke mencoba menginvasi pandangan Sakura.

Sementara siswi itu hanya menggenggam erat buku-buku yang ia bawa, tidak ada niat untuk membalas apapun dari Sasuke. Sakura sudah bisa menebak, dialog apa saja yang akan terjadi di antara dirinya dengan Tuan Yang-Selalu-Benar. Ia menekuk wajahnya saat ia ingat betapa Sasuke berubah dari seseorang yang dingin dan kaku menjadi seorang siswa yang berprovokasi liar di depan kepala kesiswaan.

"Dan sejak kapan seseorang yang begitu dingin dan angkuh sepertimu berubah sekian derajat menjadi seorang provokator yang liar?" sergah Sakura tak mau kalah. Matanya masih terlihat tidak berarti menatap tingkah atasannya tersebut.

"Kau seharusnya bisa membedakan dengan hanya selintas pikir tentang perbedaan kata _liar_ dan _ambisi_, Nona."

Sakura mendecih tidak puas dengan pernyataan Sasuke yang ia pikir sebagai bentuk pembelaan terhadap diri sendiri. Apapun itu, Sakura hampir tidak pernah mau mengurusinya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu isi kepalamu. Dan kuberi tahu ya, sikapmu tadi sungguh kurang ajar. Bagaimanapun dia adalah staff pengajar. Mana boleh kau membentaknya dengan sangat keras? Seolah dia tidak berarti apa-apa buatmu," kecam Sakura sehingga napasnya berderu.

Sasuke manatap bosan sosok _pink_ yang sudah dibakar rasa marah. "Kau berbicara seolah kau bukan panitia, Sakura."

"Justru karena aku sangat merasa bahwa aku merupakan seorang panitia, aku merasa tingkahmu benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Seharusnya kau bisa lebih bersabar. Bertindak keras seperti tadi tidak akan membuahkan apapun. Masih ingat dengan Lee dan Kiba yang melakukan demo tentang penghapusan jam ekstrakurikuler malam? Kepala kesiswaan begitu bangganya mengeluarkan kekuasaannya bahkan untuk MENIADAKAN ekstrakurikuler mereka. Ditambah tingkah gila dan sok pahlawanmu, apa kau pikir kau BISA membuat semuanya jauh lebih baik? Sekedar informasi, Lee dan Kiba kehilangan satu pekan waktu belajar, mereka diskorsing."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek pada Sakura. Dilihat bawahannya mulai tersungut-sungut dan memperlihatkan tanda ketidaksukaan terhadap dirinya. "Bahkan kau sudah tahu mengenai masa depanku. Terima kasih banyak, tapi sayang sekali kau tidak punya cukup keahlian dalam menjalankan logikamu," kata Sasuke pedas.

Baru saja Sakura ingin membalas perkataan pedas itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke melemparkan majalahnya dan berdiri, kini ia berada satu garis pandang dengan Sakura.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada satpam untuk mengosongkan sekolah tepat saat aku keluar dari sini. itu berarti kau juga harus ikut denganku untuk PULANG." Laki-laki itu menggenggam salah satu tangan Sakura.

Si empu hanya menatap datar perlakuan Sasuke. Tak banyak omong, keduanya meninggalkan ruang kesiswaan sekolah itu.

* * *

Kadang Sakura terpaksa harus berusaha keras untuk memikirkan bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha bertindak. Hampir di setiap kesempatan yang ia jalani, selalu ada saja hal implisit yang dilakukan laki-laki itu.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya yang dingin ke udara segar di atas sebuah jembatan gantung besar, dengan Sasuke duduk dekatnya di atas mobil sedan. Alih-alih memandang bintang, Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk ikut dengannya ke tempat yang biasa dilalui mobil dan kendaraan untuk lewat melintasi sungai di bawahnya. Padahal Sakura tahu benar bahwa Sasuke bukan orang yang suka akan hal-hal yang berbau remeh-temeh.

_Apa yang ada di kepalanya?_

"Belum mau bicara mengapa kau membawaku ke mari, eh?" tanya Sakura sekaligus penuntutan.

Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya.

"Kau tahu, hal yang paling wanita benci adalah menunggu," imbuh Sakura.

Sasuke tidak terlihat hendak menjawab. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya seolah menyambut angin malam yang dingin menyejukkan. Suara deru kendaraan di belakang mereka tak terlalu menjadi gangguan.

"Sekali saja, cobalah untuk melihat dunia dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Jangan terlalu senang menyakiti diri sendiri dengan ego!" kata Sasuke tetap datar namun begitu terdengar mengejek bagi Sakura.

Sakura terlalu paham dengan maksud Sasuke lewat kalimat itu.

"Ego? Siapa yang egois sebenarnya, aku dengan kerja keras atas nama tanggung jawab atau kau dengan tindak-tandukmu yang tidak pernah berdasarkan pada pemikiran para anggota _teamwork_?" balas Sakura kini mulai terpancing oleh emosi.

Angin malam yang lebih besar datang dari hulu sungai menerpa rambut Sasuke. Lagi-lagi laki-laki itu hanya memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidak peduli dengan embusan napas sebal dari Sakura.

"Demi Tuhan, kau selalu membuatku bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Acara kita, atau perlu kutegaskan dengan Bakti Sosial Korban Gempa Bumi Daerah Fukuoka, adalah sebuah acara besar yang membutuhkan banyak dukungan dari berbagai pihak baik siswa maupun guru. Sebisa mungkin kita melakukan pendekatan pada semua orang agar mereka bersimpati dan bersedia menjadi partisipan dalam penggalangan dana. Perlu kau ketahui, tindakanmu tadi siang yang membantak dan ketidaksopanan menyodorkan banyak proposal di depan wajah kepala kesiswaan merupakan satu dari banyak alasan kita akan gagal dalam kegiatan itu." Sakura merasakan napasnya memburu, sesak menahan marah.

"Kau tidak bisa lebih baik dengan hanya diam," kata Sasuke. Sakura nyaris tertawa mendengar pernyataan lawab bicaranya. Sebenarnya siapa yang membicarakan siapa dan siapa yang menyindir siapa. "Jangan membuatku tertawa dengan belaanmu."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum mengejek.

"_Kau tidak bisa lebih baik dengan hanya diam,_" kata Sakura menirukan bagaimana Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimatnya dengan gaya yang berlebihan. "Sekarang aku tanya, siapa yang selama ini diam saja ketika banyak panitia yang mengeluhkan mekanisme kegiatan? Siapa yang hanya tersenyum angkuh ketika banyak staff pengajar yang mengajukkan beberapa kritik? Dan siapa yang tiba-tiba menyulutkan protes ketika kepala kesiswaan hendak membatalkan kegiatan? Siapa, Tuan Yang-Selalu-Benar, hmmm?"

"Cukup! Bahkan aku sudah memberimu banyak kesempatan untuk berpikir panjang mengenai sikap yang harus ditunjukkan oleh seorang organisator. Kau terlalu egois dan memandang seolah dirimu yang bekerja sendiri, yang lain tidak," sekali lagi pedas.

Sakura merasa Sasuke telah mencubit perasaannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke merubah posisi tubuhnya, kini ia berhadapan dengan Sakura, memegang pundak gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya, mereka saling berpandangan. "Dengarkan aku, dalam berorganisasi kau tidak bisa menentukan apakah yang ada di hadapanmu baik atau salah. Semua sisi harus dilihat dengan kacamata kerasionalan dan idealisme. *****Aku melakukan usaha yang belum memiliki contoh sebelumnya, dan aku tidak akan memiliki penirunya. Aku mengusulkan untuk menunjukkan kepada sesamaku seorang manusia sebagaimana alam membuatnya, dan orang ini pastilah diriku sendiri!"

Sasuke menurunkan kedua tangannya. Berharap mengerti, Sakura justru menatapnya dengan harapan laki-laki di sampingnya mau berbicara lebih banyak hal lagi.

"Kau masih ingat dengan pesan yang disampaikan Kakashi pada kita semua?"

Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali tentang senior mereka yang meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu saat sedang menjalani sebuah perjalanan ekspedisi bersama kru lainnya. Sakura ingat betul bagaimana kedekatan Sasuke dengan Kakashi, motivator yang baik.

"Kakashi pernah berkata kalau kemandirian bukanlah sesuatu yang menjadikan suatu kondisi manusia TIDAK membutuhkan orang lain, namun berhenti berharap untuk mendapat bantuan dari orang lain. Kau tahu, yang kau lakukan selama ini bukan mandiri, tapi egois."

Sakura tersentak, ia melotot pada Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke menghiraukannya dan hanya memandang beberapa kapal pengangkut barang yang melintas di bawah mereka.

"Kau egois terhadap pekerjaanmu dan hanya terobsesi pada pujian banyak orang mengenai usahamu. Tanpa sadar, sebenarnya itu yang kau pikirkan. Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang rela tidak pulang sekolah hanya demi kegiatan yang hampir ditutup karena menuai banyak protes."

Sakura tidak mengerti. "Aku nyaris tidak pernah mengerti dengan pikiranmu, Uchiha. Kau bahkan bisa berubah pikiran dan ucapan dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Kita beralih dari sikapku ke kegiatan kita, bagaimana bisa kau mempertahankan sebuah kegiatan sosial sampai berdebat dengan guru, sedang beberapa menit yang lalu kau mengatakan kegiatan itu tak lebih dari kegiatan yang hampir dibatalkan. Tolong jangan buat aku menjadi sangat bingung. Bagaimana bisa kau mempertaruhkan kegiatan rendahan dengan segenap keyakinan? Konyol."

Sasuke mendecih.

"Aku yakin kau idak lupa dengan barisa kalimat yang tertera pada proposal bagian latar belakang. Semua alasanku mempertahankannya ada di sana. Dan hal lain yang membuatku secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa kegiatan tersebut merupakan kegiatan rendahan adalah karena dari tingkah laku kalian sebagai panitia yang saling menyibukkan diri sendiri, terutama kau. Aku tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang bahwa aku seorang ketua yang tidak tahu terima kasih, yang jelas sikap kalian semua bahkan sama sekali tidak membuatku bangga."

Sakura merasa tubuhnya disiram air es. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lima kali lebih cepat saat melihat sosok yang selalu dianggapnya kaku, mendaratkan tamparan berupa kelogisan dan cara pandang terhadap suatu masalah dan sikap.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, kali ini tubuhnya turut bergerak dan mengajak Sakura lebih berdekatan, dua tangan kekarnya ia letakkan di pundak Sakura. Jarak di antara mereka semakin lama semakin membuat Sakura hanyut dan memejamkan mata, siap menanti apa-apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Deru napas keduanya juga semakin terasa, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke. Berciuman di atas jembatan dengan banyak mobil yang melintas sedang mereka dalam keadaan memandangi bintang.

_Kelihatannya romantis._

Sakura semakin terseret dalam lamunannya sendiri, hingga ia merasa hatinya teduh saat mantel hangat tiba-tiba menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya memakai baju seragam yang tipis. Begitu ia membuka mata, tangan-tangan Sasuke sudah berpindah. Tangan kiri menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura sedang yang satunya mencubit hidung gadis itu dengan gemas.

"Berjuanglah, bersamaku." Sasuke tersenyum sangat manis di mata Sakura.

Tak lama laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, memberi selang waktu pada Sakura yang masih terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja ia alami. Sakura berdiri dengan tampang polos, mantel Sasuke menggantung menghangatkan tubuhnya. Beberapa saat setelah kembali dari kesadarannya, lagi-lagi ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ayo, hari sudah larut malam."

* * *

_******Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned_  
_ Let's not get started with the, he said, she said_  
_ Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned_

_ Started out so simple and innocent_  
_ Chemistry like apple and cinnamon_  
_ I can't believe that you and me_  
_ We're falling out of love_  
_ And everybody used to be so envious of us_

* * *

_**End**  
_

* * *

_*) quote by J.J. Rosseau_

_**) a little piece of Apple and Cinnamon by Utada Hikaru_

* * *

_Note_: Gaje ya? Sangat #plak


End file.
